1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clasping structure of the tapeline antiskidding pad and, in particular, to a clasping structure of the tapeline antiskidding pad that firmly fixes the antiskidding pad on the body of the tapeline.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The tapeline antiskidding structure of the prior art takes special machines and modules to directly form antiskidding veins on the body while ejaculatory molding. However, the special machines and modules are expensive and uneasy to make, thus the production is limited and not cost-effective. People also put wales or grooves on the relevant parts on the module main body by electric discharge or sculpting, so that the wale or groove antiskidding veins will be mapped onto the envelope of the tapeline body. The above mentioned antiskidding veins can increase the user's friction to hold the tapeline and to prevent from dropping and damaging the tapeline due to the user's slippery sweating hands.
Nevertheless, the above mentioned antiskidding veins and the tapeline body are made of hard plastics, thus the antiskidding effect is limited. After a long time of use, the grooves of the antiskidding veins will be filled by the user's sweat and dirt and therefore lose their antiskidding function. Furthermore, the antiskidding structure made by the ejaculatory molding is not only deficient in its antiskidding effect but also needs higher cost in manufacturing.
To resolve the aforementioned problems in the antiskidding veins of the prior art, some also wrap the antiskidding pad directly onto the tapeline body. Although this method can greatly increase the user's holding friction to achieve the antiskidding effect via improving the pad material, yet the antiskidding pad should be attached according to certain methods, such as gluing, high frequency wave, or ultrahigh frequency wave, depending upon the material.
Consequently, these products require more time in installation, and the antiskidding pad is still possible to depart from the tapeline body after a long time. So even the above mentioned product has the antiskidding function, but it is not easy to install and the whole tapeline has to be replaced once the antiskidding pad is broken.
For another structure of the antiskidding pad, please refer to the U.S. Pat. No. 5,746,004. The structure of the patent is a concave part on the tapeline body and an elastic handle covering on top of the concave part. The antiskidding function is achieved by the elastic handle. Analogous to what mentioned before, the patent needs special machines and modules with high cost to mount the elastic handle onto the concave part. Therefore its production is limited and needs higher cost, which is not cost-effective at all.
Pursuant to claim 4 in the specification of the patent, the connection of the elastic handle and the tapeline body is achieved by gluing it onto the concave part. Furthermore, the elastic handle has two pieces that are fixed by glue during the manufacture of the tapeline body.
Accordingly, the elastic handle is only a simple embodiment. To have a better appearance of the tapeline, it is necessary to make the installation procedure tedious by requiring more details in gluing the elastic handle. Moreover, the gluing procedure for the elastic handle asks for extra time for concretion, which causes inconvenience in manufacturing. Also, the elastic handle fixed by glue might come off after frequent uses and require gluing all over again, which is not ideal in application.
The above objects of the prior art still have many defects and are not ideal designs, therefore, it is imperative to make some improvement. In observation of the drawbacks in the tapeline antiskidding structure of the prior art, the inventor of the present invention made efforts to improvement and modification and finally succeeded in providing the instant clasping structure of the tapeline antiskidding pad after many years of research and hardworking.